The New Chipette
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: IT'S NOT FAIR! i get bullied on my first day at West-Eastman...My name is Chelsea, im now know as a 'Freak' in my new school. i cant stick up for myself, im shy and i have no courage. i also have no friends, but i think i know who to be friends with...but will they accept me and help me to stand up to Ryan and his goons. Follow me if you wanna know what's happening to me, CGI
1. Bullied And Dodge Ball

Bullied

**Ok this is a new story, featuring me :D so everything will be in my point of view…well most of it. So im a new chipette who just joined the school and I get bullied :'(. Enjoy**

**Chelsea's pov**

Well, where should I start? Umm, Hi my name is Chelsea and yes im a Chipette. Im just a normal woodland creature who can walk, talk and wear clothes. Yep that's right! I can talk. My fur is just a stupid blonde-brown colour and my eyes are just stupid and dull shade of brown. I hate my looks. My hair is up in a pony-tail with a white ribbon holding it up, my skirt is all crinkly and its purple, my shirt is white and my jacket is blue. Im not into fashion much, I just started my new school yesterday at West-Eastman and I was already being bullied. I know that the Chipmunk and Chipettes go to school there, believe me…im a fan of them. Everywhere I turn I hear, threats, threats and more threats. It's just…horrible, what's wrong with me? I don't know what I do wrong.

I walked through the big wooden doors of my new school and all the threats started again "Hey, you don't belong here you freak," yelled a student. See what I mean? Everywhere I go; threats come all over the place. At least the teachers don't threat me…but they pick on me in class for an answer on the board but…I can't because…im too shy. Even my EX boyfriend treated me the same. Yep I had a boyfriend who treated me like dirt, his name was Corey. He was an American Chipmunk while I came from the UK. I live with my guardian called Cassie. She's my only friend at the moment.

I got to my locker but…augh stupid Ryan is blocking my way. He was the one who bullied me on my first day at the same time and place. I can't stick up for myself since im always so scared. But I have to get to my locker somehow "Umm, excuse me Ry-Ryan, ca-can I ple-please get to my locker?" I said in a scared way. I cringed when he looked down at me and he had an evil look on his face

"Well, well, well," he started "Look who it is boys, it's the…FREAK!" I started to get scared again but I can back down…yet anyways. "What? Trying to get to your locker?"

I started to shiver in fear. It's just too much, my fur was sticking on end, and my tail was also up in fear "Ye-yes, I wanna get to my locker,"

He just…laughed at me and so did his friends. I felt…hurt and horrible, I just stood up for myself and now look where it got me. I felt a sharp pain in my tail, I was in the air and Ryan was holding my tail…tight. Everyone kept laughing at me. Im so defenceless, I can't even protect myself. Im such a wimp. Tears started to sting my eyes from hurt and pain. "Pu-put m-me down," I cried. But the laughing just got louder and louder. I felt myself slip from Ryan's grip and I fell to the hard cold floor.

"I let you go…FLAT ON YOUR FACE!" yelled Ryan. I felt the crowd move away…with laughter. I pulled myself up to my feet. And cringing in pain, my tail hurt like hell! And it's not funny to be pulled up by your tail and being hung upside down. I had enough strength to open my locker and get what I needed…my GYM kit. GYM is my favourite lesson, wanna know why?...it's because I can get back at everyone for hurting me. I got bullied in 3 different schools for the past year. Me and my guardian kept on moving away from all this hassle. I got my kit and went to the changing rooms to get changed.

I didn't wanna go but I have to. I had a little trouble opening the doors but a girl opened it for me, she had a sour look on her face "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" she yelled at me. I was taken off guard

"Not-nothing," I said quietly "Th-thank you,"

"I DIDN'T DO IT FOR YOU. I DID FOR ME!" she yelled. I cringed when she yelled at me for nothing; I couldn't open the door for crying out loud, im only 9 inches tall. I sighed and went to the quiet end of the changing rooms. My outfit looked I would wear for cheerleading. It was a red shirt that says 'Eagles' in yellow lettering on the front and my skirt was also red but with a gold rim on the bottom. I got changed in silence. Why can't I just have one friend who will help me with all this bulling nonsense? I finally got changed and slowly went into the gym hall with everyone else.

I saw the coach standing with the attendance; he called out everyone's names. But when he said my name I always say it quietly, since im not that good at speaking a loud. "RIGHT, I WON'T GROANING AND POUTING WHEN I SAY…DODGEBALL!" he yelled.

I was screaming in my head in surprize. I LOVE dodge ball, I can get back at those who were hurting me. Im such a pro at this sport. I have good throwing skills for a Chipmunk, good speed, good balance and good at dodging. It was Boys VS Girls, knowing that every boy would be aiming for me…since im now labelled 'freak' of the school, they won't know what hit them when im done with them! At least the girls won't hit me…right? They are on my team. I saw that the red balls are fully pumped and ready to be thrown with; there were 5 or 6 of them I think? I got ready to charge for the balls. The coach blew his whistle and we all charged for the balls.

I ran on all fours and i got a ball; it was abit heavy for me but im use to it. I threw it so hard and I knocked out a boy who took my lunch tray yesterday at lunch and threw it in the trash. I was screaming with joy in my head but the balls kept on aiming for me. I dodged one that just skimmed my head; I kept jumping, catching, running. The only ones were left were…Ryan and I.

"YOU'RE THE LAST ONE FREAK!" he yelled "I BET YOU CANT DODGE THIS!"

I knew I had to act fast; he took out all the girls while I took _my_ bullies on the boy's side. I picked up a stray red dodge ball "I'll like to see him try," I said quietly to myself, he was about to throw the ball but I bet him to it…I threw it so hard and fast, he couldn't even blink and my ball hit him in the face…full power. I heard the coach blow his whistle. "RIGHT…CHELSEA TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!"

I was taken back, what did I do? I only hit Ryan in the face with a dodge ball and I never got sent to the office before and I couldn't get any words out "What? I don't und-"

"WELL, YOU MADE RYAN GET A NOSE BLEED FROM THAT DODGE BALL!" he yelled. I looked over at the crowd surrounding Ryan, I saw that his hand was over his nose and blood was coming. I felt everyone's glares and sour looks…looking at me. I bit my lip and ran out the gym hall…ready for my _very_ first detention with the principal known as…Dr Ruben. Maybe she'll know what im going through? I can't stand this bulling anymore! I want some friends who can help me and the people I can ask are…Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor.

**So…is this ok? This is what I had to live with when I was bullied, I kept on getting hurt and threated. The Chipmunk and Chipette will come into it in the 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** chapter :D. review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	2. New Friend

New friend

**How are you guys liking this, its what i use to go through when I was getting bullied. Next chapter is here so…enjoy**

**Chelsea's pov**

I can't believe this! Im getting sent to the principal's office for something I didn't even do…well I hit Ryan in the face but who cares?! He was the one who bullied me in the first place. I have every right to hit him with a dodge ball. I didn't have time to get changed so I just ran to Dr Ruben's office, since I know she knew what happened since the teachers tell her through a cell phone chat. I waited outside ready to be taken in. "Chelsea, come through," my ears perked at my name. I saw Dr Ruben telling me to come into her office, this is where I need to speak up, I got onto my paws and ran into her office and jumped onto her desk "now, heard what happened in dodge ball. Why did you throw the ball at Ryan's face?"

I gulped. I couldn't answer it, but I have to. I hugged my tail for comfort "Wel-well, i-its bec-because h-he was bu-bulling m-me yest-yesterday," I answered in a quiet tone of voice. I kept on hugging my tail; the whole room was silent as stars. I really wanted to get out of this office but I might get into trouble for it.

"Hmm…you're getting bullied," she said "I see what I can do for you but i think I know six people who can help plus someone new who joined them two weeks ago"

My ears perked up, someone can help me. But who? "O-oh rea-really?" I replied. I saw that she was smiling down at me; I saw that she rolled up her sleeves and I was shocked that she had the Chipmunks tattoo and she had the Chipettes on the other. I was in pure shock, she knows how to keep her secrets well hidden "Yo-you a fan of the Chipmunks and Chipettes," I said.

"Yes, but don't say anything" she said to me "I don't want anyone to know, so I want you to find the Chipmunks and Chipettes. I think they can help you along with a new Chipmunk who joined them"

I nodded "O-ok, I ha-have to get rea-ready for my ne-next class,"

"You have Math now correct?" she said and I nodded "I know who is in your Math class,"

I left her office, it turns out that I didn't get a detention after all. Im still scared to enter a classroom and paper balls will come over and hit me, they need to leave me alone and get on with their lives. I got to the Math department ready for a good lesson, as much as I hate Math but at least I get to be alone in the back of the classroom doing my work. Im always the first one to enter my classes, since im sometimes a goody two paws, the bell ran and I saw that…Ryan was in this class too! No freaking way! Why me!? Some just kill me now! Ryan saw me, I sank back into my seat and everyone else saw me. Paper balls came flying at me, I ju-

"HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled a voice. I saw who shouted. It was a female Chipmunk; she had dark brown fur and purple eyes. You guessed right. Its Jeanette, she's in my Math class. I never knew that since this is my first Math lesson "WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU!?" she yelled. I hid my face in my paws, I know Jeanette is sometimes shy but she can stick up for herself.

I heard the room go quiet, I started to get on with my work but I saw that Jeanette was coming towards me. What can I say to her? Im like her BIGGEST fan, I can't say something stupid. But I saw that she had concern in her eyes "Th-thank y-you," I stuttered in a quiet tone of voice.

I saw that she's…smiling at me "Its ok, why are they hurting you anyway?"

I started to sweat under my palms, im talking to my idol. It's like…always been my dream to talk to her and now I get to "I do-don't kn-know," I answered "The-they ar-are bullying me,"

I heard her gasp in shock; I knew that she's not happy about this. Even I don't know why those…humans are hurting me and im only small. I looked over at her and I saw that she had concern written all over her face "WHAT!? Why are they doing that to you?" she asked me. I blew my fringe so it's out of my face, I sighed.

"I don't know," I said, I've only just realised that im not…stuttering over my words "Im new that's why, im Chelsea by the way," I saw that Jeanette was still concerned and she looked that she was pleased to meet me "You don't need to tell me your name. Because I know who you are,"

Jeanette looked down at her paws and smiled to herself "Hi, im guessing you don't have any friends at the moment right?" what made her get that idea? I think that's a stupid question to ask. Of course I have no friends! Im being bullied for crying out loud.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked "I have _never_ had a friend for nearly a whole year, I don't know why but I just…don't," I felt a hand on my shoulder, of course it was Jeanette. Who else would touch me?…oh yeah a freak like me!

"Well you do now," she said "Me,"

My eyes widen at what she just said…Jeanette wants to be my friend. Who can a celebrity be friends with a Chipette like me? Im still in shock, I turned round and looked at her. My jaw dropped slightly "Yo-you wan-wanna be fri-friends with me? Ho-how come?"

"Well, you don't have any friends at all. So why wouldn't I?" she told me

I looked down to the desk that im sitting. Hello I can't sit on a chair! Or I can't do my work so I have to sit on a human desk! "It's because…you're a celebrity and im just a normal Chipette,"

"Don't be like that, I might be a celebrity but im just a normal Chipette who wants a normal life," she said "Now how about you join me, my sisters and the Chipmunks for lunch today?" I was completely off guard at that as well. No one has invited me to lunch before, now I get to but…should I accept to invite or go and get hurt again like yesterday…what should I do?

**Ok, what do you think? Trashy or good :) like I said, this is what I was going through about 2 or 3 years ago. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	3. Lunch Went From Bad To Worse

Lunch

**Wow 17 reviews :) thanx guys it means a lot :D im glad your into my story since I was what I was like. Enjoy**

**Chelsea's pov**

What should I say? Jeanette has just asked me to go to lunch with her. I have never been invited to lunch by anyone before, so it's kind of new to me. I prefer to be alone; I don't wanna intrude to them. Sure I wanna meet them but like I said, I get shy. Jeanette was still looking at me, hoping for an answer. I just…don't know what to say, I sighed and I turned to her "Umm, I have to say no. I prefer to stay alone," I said, but as soon the lunch bell I rang I quickly left Jeanette in the dust. I didn't mean to leave her like that. I saw that the lunch hall was starting to fill up, I got in line but in return people are nearly stepping on my tail on purpose, I only got carrot sticks and some grapes. I found an empty table and started eating.

While I was eating I went into my bag and got out my Math text book, I sometimes study during lunch breaks. I didn't mean to leave Jeanette like that. I was eating my carrot sticks since im so hungry plus it's healthy. Then I heard something flunk on my table, it was Jeanette and it looked like she brought her sisters and the Chipmunks with her. "Chelsea, if you don't come to us, we'll come to you," said Jeanette. I saw that there was a member of the group who isn't related to any of them. He had a lovely shade of brown fur and his eyes are a lovely blue colour. I have a thing for boys who have blue eyes and his shirt was yellow with a black music note on the front and it looked like it was dripping like a blood wound.

"O-oh," I said "W-well si-sit down if you must," they all sat down the boy Chipmunk I just describe was sitting next to me. My heart started to flutter slightly, he's so good looking. I felt his eyes on me, im too shy to say anything to them but Jeanette was looking at everyone

"Guys, this is Chelsea. She's new here and she's also in my Math class," she said "Plus she has been having a tough time here, so we need her to feel welcome,"

I saw that Alvin walked up and kissed my paw "Well, hello Chelsea. The names Seville…Alvin Seville," he said. I giggle slightly at him flirting with me, it felt…nice for him to do that, this has never happened to me before. I saw that Brittany had an angry look on her face, I ignored it. Alvin winked at me then went back to his food. Eleanor hugged me.

"Hi, im Eleanor," she smiled "And that is Theodore," I smiled back and I saw Theodore was waving at me with a cookie in his paw, I waved back. Simon nodded in greeting

"My name is Simon, it's a pleasure to meet you," I nodded back in greeting, I saw that Brittany was checking her looks in the mirror, I know who she is but she just rolled her eyes at me. I turned to were that male Chipmunk is.

"Hey, the names Charlie," he told me "I joined here nearly 2 weeks ago," I blushed. He had a British accent. I think he's from the UK…same as me "Umm you ok?"

I broke my glance from him "Ye-yea, i-im fine. It's just…yo-you ha-have a British accent-"

"Look boys," my ears perked up and I started to get scared I knew that voice…Ryan "It looks like the freak has FINALLY got some friends," he said. I started to shake in fear but till I felt a sharp pain in my tail. I saw that Charlie was on rage and so were the others. I felt everyone on the lunch room starting at me. "What should I do with her everyone?" he said

"DROWN HER IN THE TOILET!" they all yelled. I gasped. Drown me in the toilet. Tears stung my eyes, I had this before. I have this terrible fear of drowning in the toilet. Ryan ran with me to boys bathroom and I saw that Alvin, Simon and Theodore and also Charlie are close on his tail. I was now crying in tears.

"HEY RYAN PUT HER DOWN!" yelled Alvin "SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!" tears kept rolling down my face, the blood was rushing up to my head and I was getting light-headed. I saw that my body was above the toilet and was trying to get out of Ryan's grip but he saw that I was over the toilet and he let me go. My whole body landed in the toilet and I started to thrash about, I couldn't get out since the surface of the toilet was slippery but I saw something…it was a fluffy tail, it was Charlie

"IT'S OK!" he yelled "GRAB ON!" I took no chances so I grabbed his tail, and he pulled me. We both slipped on the toilet seat. Charlie landed on his back but I landed right on top of him. Our noses brushed. I quickly got off him so I wouldn't get even more embarrassed "You ok now?" he asked me. I nodded; I saw that Alvin was fighting with Ryan while Simon and Theodore glared at Ryan.

"Th-thank yo-you," I said, I started to shiver from the cold water from the toilet, im soaking wet. My hair was drenched and tangled, my clothes are dripping. Ryan gave me a cold stare and left the toilets. Alvin came up to me and so did his brothers.

"You ok Chels?" asked Alvin. I gasped. He gave me my very first nickname, I was so happy. I started to shiver again from the cold, the boys quickly got me out and the Chipettes were standing there. "HEY WHAT HAAPPEND TO RYAN!?"

I saw that Brittany rolled her eyes "He ran away like a moron who won a prize, is _she_ ok?" I flinched. I have a name you know! I then felt a pair of arms holding me close for warmth…it was Charlie. Why is he doing this? I held him for more body heat.

"Does she look fine to you Brittany?" glared Charlie, I don't think Brittany and Charlie get on well "She got dunked in the toilet and she's freezing cold," I still had tears rolling down my face from what Ryan did. I need the figure out why every human in this school calls me a 'freak' and why am I stuttering more when im with Charlie? Am i…falling in love?

**That's that chapter done, trust Ryan to dunk me in the toilet. Plus that nearly happened to me but I broke out the persons grip but I didn't go into the boys toilets though. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


End file.
